And Satisfaction Brought Him Back
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Companion fic to Beast Boy Who. Terra's thoughts on the couples happy reunion. BBXRaven, one-sided BBXTerra. Written by a friend.


Hey. First off, I'm not DudeYourAwesome8. Seeing how this isn't my fandom, however, I felt it better to post this on her account. It's just a little experiment, nothing major. I really just wanted to see if I could write a straight pairing again. I failed. Go me.

**Note:** This is a companion fic to DudeYourAwesome8's story, _Beast Boy Who? _The interaction takes place in chapter eight.

Disclaimer: I'm a yaoi fangirl; you don't want me to own your fandom. Also, don't own any of the dialogue, seeing as it's from the original story.

* * *

She watched from behind the door, timidly poking her head in through the open crack. She didn't mean to intrude on their privacy. Really, she didn't. But when she heard _Raven's_ voice – completely different from the somewhat-preppy tone of Rachel's – while she was wandering the corridors of the tower, the blond found that her curiosity had peaked.

"You know Raven," Terra saw him pull said girl close, resting his chin atop of her head, "all of it doesn't matter anymore. As long as I have you back to normal, I don't care about anything else."

A bittersweet smile crossed the earth-wielder's face. The purple-haired girl couldn't see it, as her head was buried in the crook of the changeling's neck, but she could – the boy's smile, finally appearing for the first time in days. His hands, clutching her so tightly Terra was surprised he wasn't hurting her. The most prominent feature, however, were his eyes, sparkling with a brightness the geomancer had never truly witnessed. The most she ever had pleasure of seeing was a small fleck of the passion that was in the green orbs now, and that was back when he first declared his love for her.

Ah, how she remembered those days. How long ago must that have been? It had to be at least few years now. She stifled the pain-filled chuckle that threatened to pass her lips. Day after day, night after night, the green boy's affection for her started to wane, instead growing for his slightly anti-social teammate. How ironic, considering the blond's feelings only strengthened.

The earth-wielder watched as Raven suddenly lifted her head, pressing her mouth against the one of the man she cuddled against. That was all she did; tongues didn't dart out, lips were not parted. She just kept them close together, as if trying to confirm that his were actually there.

She pulled back slightly. "All of the sudden, I feel like I've missed you, extremely," she whispered, her breath tickling the green man's face.

Her eyes widened as a burst of breathless laughter filled the room. "There we go," Beast Boy managed to get out, pressing his lips back to hers and deepening their kiss. Terra looked away – partly to give them privacy, but mostly because the sight wasn't exactly something she wanted to witness.

A sound was echoing through the halls, the blond realized; footsteps. The others must be coming. The girl quickly darted away from the door, choosing instead to conceal herself behind nearby wall, not too keen on being caught spying.

As she poked her head from behind her hiding spot, she saw that all three of of the other titans were making their way towards their friend's door. Starfire and Cyborg were chatting animatedly about something or other – Terra couldn't hear from her position - and Robin's face was expressionless, as it usually was.

The talkative two stopped chatting as the leader glanced at them, before he knocked on the heavy door. "Beast Boy? It's two in the afternoon!" Robin yelled, "is anyone even awake yet?"

"How about you come in and check for yourself?" a slightly muffled voice responded, and Robin sent his teammates a shrug as he walked through the door. Terra stealthy walked up to their abandoned positions after they disappeared, wanting to see how the they were going to react to the news. Peaking her head through the entryway – again – allowed her to get a nice view of Cyborg's back. She pushed the door open a crack more, wanting to see what was happening. The action only allowed her to be able to catch one of Beast Boy's arms, in all appearances grabbing onto dress-clad waist.

"Having your arms around her is leading me to conclude that she's back," Terra heard Cyborg say as he started to move forward. With the intrusion gone, the geomancer could clearly see the other two Titan's moving as well, arms thrown out, and then they were hugging the couple between them.

"Okay, will someone _please_ tell me what happened?" A slightly-breathless Raven asked. The blond chuckled - if Beast Boy's hug didn't crush her before, this one certainly was.

She watched the spectacle for a moment, before noticing that nobody was answering the poor girl. Terra shrugged, deciding that now would be a good as time as any to let her presence be known.

"Let's just say, that with the help of me, you're finally back to normal," she nonchalantly let out, arms crossed as she leaned against the doorway.

Her idle gaze noticed the others detaching themselves from the couple, and she couldn't help but inwardly smile at the fact that this included Beast Boy and Raven themselves. A part of her wanted to bound into the changeling's arms at that moment, although her rational side knew she'd be blasted by a pissed off fiancée within moments.

Terra was startled from her slowly digressing thoughts as a voice called out her name.

"Terra?" Raven gasped. The blond wanted to roll her eyes at the absolutely shocked expression on the speaker's face.

"Long time, no see." She gave a half wave.

"You're back?" The stunned girl asked, not caring to return the greeting. The blond wondered if she forgot her manners in her time as Rachel.

"And she's the one who helped us. She was working undercover for Slade so she could get her hands on the antidote that would fix you," Beast Boy cut in before Terra could respond herself. The girl noticed a small smile creep onto his face as he stared at the purple-haired girl, his gaze full of love and adoration.

"And turns out I was successful in getting it," she quickly responded, wanting to redirect the green man's attention. She only succeeded in getting Raven to notice at her, however, as Beast Boy just continued to watch his fiancée.

"I don't know what to say," the pale girl let out, walking towards the blond.

"Thanks would be nice," Terra let out, a somewhat-forced smile on her face.

The girl paused in her travel, a contemplative look washing over her face, but it was gone in seconds as she said, "thanks, Terra," and then proceeded the rest of her journey to hug the other teen.

And Terra just kept that hideously forced grin on her lips, her arms looping around the other girl in a laughable attempt of returning the sentiment, and she couldn't help but think that the wrong person was rewarding her for her deeds.

* * *

I seriously fail at writing non-citrus het. I mean, half way through I wanted to just forget about Terra and have Beast Boy attack Raven or something. Damn you Teen Titans and your clean fan base. This is why I stick to anime.

Again, I'm not DudeYourAwesome8. Good luck finding my real account. Doubt any of you really want to, though.

On another note, you all just lost the game. =D


End file.
